


向死而生

by fukujang



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukujang/pseuds/fukujang
Summary: 基本世界观是DCEU/正剧向，喜欢BVS电影里对老爷深度的再挖掘，而他的视角，或者说故事线也是我一直感兴趣的。本老爷中心，长度已然不受我控制……orz 刀子捅的爽 然而不是BE！不是BE！





	1. 第一章

第一章

 

关于死亡这件事，布鲁斯觉得自已经准备了半辈子。

他并不惧怕死亡，实际上按照阿福最新的讲法，他的布鲁斯少爷在”找死界”的成就，很可能二十年内都无人能项其右。

布鲁斯撇撇嘴，对这种日常开嘲既然无力反击，就假装有听没懂。更懒得反驳说其实二十年来他只有在作为蝙蝠侠刚出道的时期，才频繁的挂过彩。不过除了勾爪绳扔不上墙，或跟时任探长的戈登玩“回头没”时不小心踩空——这类他很快就再也不犯的菜鸟错误外，也经历了几件新手义警极其不友好向，导致他或受重伤或差点丢了命的棘手事件。  
总之作为蝙蝠侠的第一年，他都不知道自己是怎么过来的。

而这段迅速消逝，讲出去也没人信，哥谭的复仇之神蝙蝠侠摸爬滚打的新手岁月，却让他得出了两个结论：  
第一，小伤口如学会自己缝比吃阿福眼刀更为划算。  
第二，死亡无法预见，却可做好准备。

这个准备，他很早就为阿福做了一份，写完后却放在保险柜里有点无所适从。他最后告诉自己，希望……如果他们俩都极其幸运的话，能在阿福古稀之年退休时，由自己亲手交付。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

相比之下他人生里第二份遗嘱，却是几年后突然得了个跟班儿的那天匆匆立下来的。

说是遗嘱，他动笔时居然写的洋洋洒洒，心情颇佳，并没有感觉到如何郑重。连瞬间换成严肃脸，不知道他书房外突然探进来的那颗小脑袋有没有识破也不确定。

但这件事其实在看到阿福的反应是——什么也没说，却扬起老高的半边眉毛——他就该知道自己是想简单了。

孤身打击犯罪和带着跟班儿，偶然为之和变成日常，从陌生人变成家人……无论是对在哥谭恐怖都市传说里绝非以“好脾气”闻名的蝙蝠侠，还是对家庭的全部理解被定格在八岁的布鲁斯来讲，这些都不是说起来那么容易的事。

不说别的，单就习惯蝙蝠车上出现奇怪的音乐频道、油乎乎的手指印和属于别人的零碎杂物这几件小事，都正经花了布鲁斯蛮长的时间来认命。而阿福那一脸玩味，却明显不会插手干预的态度更让他觉得自己犯了蠢。他完全不敢想，他知更鸟一样乖巧的跟班儿又是怎样在适应和容忍着根本不知道如何抚慰别人的他——这个既不知道算是老板，还是父亲的人物。

突然之间，他回想起来，别人想要什么也许他未必清楚，可一个刚失去了所有的男孩心底里有多愤怒…那个男孩的需要他恰恰并不陌生。

那一晚夜巡之后，搭档了几个月相安无事的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，在蝙蝠洞内爆发了一场前所未有的争吵。

在他刻意冷酷的言语和苛刻的挑剔下，男孩终于爆发了。 他和阿福任那个孩子在蝙蝠洞里从大声的叫骂，嘶吼，摔打，最后变成一场惊天动地的嚎啕大哭……十几分钟后，布鲁斯脸上顶着阿福射向自己滚烫到不敢回望的视线。叹了口气，终于走过去任他那哭的涕泪横流的奇迹男孩，油腻腻的两只小手抓紧了他的新制服。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

草长莺飞，蝙蝠侠和罗宾操心的日常是阿卡汉姆疯人院的犯人跑了抓，抓了再跑……而他的养子却已经快到让布鲁斯操心去哪所大学念书的年纪了。虽然有点不想承认，但当那孩子在早餐桌上一脸理所当然的回答说，当然是哥谭大学，我可是个韦恩。——的时候，布鲁斯的眼眶热的有点拦不住。可聪明如阿福，怎能不在此时机智的提议说，今晚开瓶韦恩家的窖藏小做庆祝，来帮他打个掩护呢。

然而，他们最终没能一起喝上那瓶酒。

当天傍晚，蝙蝠侠在郊外一个仓库燃起的漫天火光下，在不知哪个角落传来的小丑哈哈哈的笑声里，整个人完全凝固。他在耳机里听阿福说到……罗宾的信号就消失在你正前……之后，就完全听不懂阿福在讲什么了。爆炸产生的热浪和纸与织物的灰烬，一大片一大片的向他脸上扑来，他呆滞在那里，根本忘记了应该换上腰带里的防毒面具。一个余爆炸起，被热到窒息的空气和压力向后一推，倒在仓库前的空地上意识渐渐模糊。

朦胧中他仿佛又掉进了父母葬礼那天，自家墓园后那个深不见底落叶成泥的地洞。而这一次，即使周遭比他记忆中的更加黑暗可怖，他也不想再被蝙蝠们托起——再重重摔下来了。  
它们都是骗子。

……或者他根本就和父母一起死在那条小巷，早已经被埋在了他祖先的墓园当中。  
一定是如此，鬼魂的世界哪里还有光呢？

———————————————————————————————————


	2. 第二章

在罗宾死了一个月之后，几年前已不再困扰布鲁斯的噩梦卷土重来。

在梦里，他一次次的走向葬礼，走向墓园。  
那些葬礼有时候是他父母的，有时候是罗宾的，有时候甚至是阿福的……  
葬礼的来宾们永远面目模糊，却怎么看怎么像他父母的凶手或者阿卡汉姆的熟客。  
甚至有一次，他的蝙蝠装也立在葬礼的观众中间，空荡荡眼窝和嘴部空洞却泛着诡异的笑容。  
他吼叫着扑上去和那个蝙蝠装厮打起来。他想问谁干的？又想问你是谁？  
头罩之下渐渐出现了一张漆白的脸和血色的嘴唇……可再定睛一看，那口眼分明是布鲁斯自己的面容。  
他心神俱震只一个愣神就被蝙蝠装扑倒进挖好的土穴之中。周围观礼的人群马上一个个兴奋的挥起了铲子，厚厚的墓土暴雨一样向布鲁斯他们头上撒来。  
眼看要被活埋，他却使尽全力也睁不开蝙蝠装死拽着他的手。他忍不住呼喊到：住手！  
可仿佛没有人听得见他的声音，只有已经快被埋过头顶的蝙蝠装闷声闷气的笑着说：放轻松，人总有一死。  
那诡异的，听起来跟他的变声器有八分相似的声音沉默了几秒，接着说： 所有人都会死，而你我这样黑暗里的生物，永远不。  
布鲁斯尖叫着醒了过来。

 

半年之后，布鲁斯把罗宾的制服摆进了蝙蝠洞。  
阿福看了一眼，没有去问那个明知道答案的问题。  
罗宾的制服是在爆炸前被小丑特意留在仓库外的， 柠黄色荧光漆写成的挑衅字样比拿回来的那天还要刺眼。可此时，这件制服却像个穿了一件奇怪的文化衫的怪人般，大喇喇的站在整个蝙蝠洞装备室的中心。  
布鲁斯拧紧了最后一颗钛金的玻璃柜钉，蝙蝠洞里所有所有装修和设备的架设，都几乎都需要他们自己动手。最开始是他们两个，后来是他们三个。  
这时，布鲁斯的电脑传来提示音，阿福看他走过去却没有打开接收的意思，反倒是是点了一下忽略。  
阿福端在手里的咖啡递了上去，布鲁斯接过来喝了一大口，转身出了装备室。  
手里的茶水温度和平时一样，阿福关掉了装备室光源，最后看了一眼，那制服落在地上的倒影。  
他从来没有在收养和让那孩子成为罗宾的问题上，向布鲁斯发表过自己的意见，布鲁斯也从来没有问过他。  
阿福终于明白自己为什么明知那个制服将永远成为布鲁斯的痛，却还是拿了回来。  
也许，这也是他的耻辱柱。

 

布鲁斯和凡·韦恩并不太熟。  
虽然是堂兄弟，但“哥谭的韦恩”在他父亲一代只剩下他们这一家。他甚至不是很清楚他们之间到底是怎样沾亲带故的。  
他最后一次见到凡是在他父母的葬礼上，他本来以为凡也是那些想趁他父母双亡，来分一杯羹的秃鹫远亲。多年以后才知道是冤枉了他。托马斯在世的时候，凡的父亲跟托马斯的身家大概伯仲之间。前几年，凡的父亲套现了公司去国外逍遥，而韦恩集团却再也不仅仅是哥谭的韦恩了。

布鲁斯在他哥谭总部的大楼自己的办公室里，盯着手机上的短信发愣。手机的Messenger上刚收到一了条自称“凡·韦恩——真正的韦恩”发来的短信。而这个号码是经过布鲁斯的同意，卢修斯亲自交给凡的私号。  
他略过了一大串凡发来的表情包，准备跟这个“堂兄”谈点正经生意。眼下，他在通过凡的路子找一些特别的供货商。起码，这是凡在酒会攀上卢修斯时最得意的谈资。

等凡去联络的期间，布鲁斯看着他短信里超大号的表情图，一下子就想起了当年他们见面时的情景。

 

凡在葬礼上一头金色的头发油亮亮的用发胶背在脑后，穿着举止以大人自居，其实反而更像小朋友卖萌。作为葬礼上为数不多和布鲁斯年龄相仿的一辈，凡却总是用一种哄小孩的态度跟布鲁斯说话。甚至企图编一个布鲁斯的父母出了远门这样的话来哄他，除了换来布鲁斯心里的冷笑之外，整场葬礼下来布鲁斯除了握紧阿福的手和紧盯着地面的视线，谁也不看，谁也不理。只有最后，他用眼角瞟到不知道因为说了什么，被父亲骂丢人现眼的凡被哭闹着拖走的场景，这才正式算摆脱了他对自己的“爱护”。  
那个场景仅仅精神上愉悦了布鲁斯几秒钟……当年他虽然还小，但依然看得出凡的父亲在对待子女上并非什么模范家长。可是那个会给布鲁斯讲石中剑，带他去看佐罗电影的爸爸再好，却还是不在了。

手机屏幕上跳起一串巨大的表情图，夹杂在中间的几张图片却让布鲁斯眼前一亮。这些正是他在找的，但并不太想让阿福知道的东西。

突然，又一个凡的短信蹦了出来。  
布鲁斯打开一看，上面写道：顺便，布，你有HBO在线视频vip账号能给我用下吗？ 笑脸笑脸笑脸

_____

 

玛莎·韦恩基金会，和其他无论在不在韦恩集团名下的慈善组织最大的不同，不仅仅是业内知名和短短成立二十年来，慈善和公益事业做的风生水起，筹款能拿到天文数字这样而已。关键在于，这是一个只要发出邀请，韦恩集团CEO布鲁斯韦恩必定到场的组织，也几乎成了它家的金子招牌。

这也是为什么星球日报的主编派里·怀特，拿着一封请柬在编辑部里边走变喊他的体育版编辑杰·奥里的名字。谁路过他就问谁：杰这小子体育版不写跑哪儿去了？

只有被堵在过道的珍妮，战战兢兢的说：我……我也不知道他在哪儿。但他发短信给我，说告诉您打死也不去跟大都会队联谊赛举办的活动。他们是恶霸，黑哨什么的、而且他是个……”真正的哥谭大学队球迷”。和大都会队只有战争。所以……我猜路易斯还没回来？”

派里一脸愁容，头都没抬回答道：路易斯？她最好还待在南极，等回来再跟她算账！

珍妮耸了下肩膀，继续边走边翻着手机上的商业八卦头条，还有《星球日报》最近一头版社论引发的网络争议。

……

莱克斯大厦落成，星球日报头版社论转发业内差评，称其建筑风格让大都会市民“辣眼睛”。网友找出三年前，该报在大都会市韦恩塔竣工时，盛赞其为北美最前沿的先锋建筑之一云云的大幅图文。韦恩集团和莱克斯集团，两大商业巨头，近年来在相关行业的竞争角力终于延伸到传统媒体？ 星球日报社论立场耐人寻味，韦恩集团拟并购星球日报的消息——作为传播已有数年的热门商业流言。在传媒学中已成为假新闻代名词。但作为业内最老牌的传统媒体，疑似已在两巨头中做出了舆论选择。收购之事，或有神转折……

下面还有几条相关链接：

养子原是亲生子？——韦恩集团CEO布鲁斯·韦恩被爆丧子后淡出社交圈，养子被疑亲生

莱克斯集团掌门人……  
……

珍妮刚刚放下手机，就看到他们的头牌记者，路易斯·莱恩表情复杂的走了进来。  
编辑部里不少人，这两天都在热传，说路易斯因为放报社的消息给地下网络媒体，这次回来一定被炒。可珍妮不知道为什么，对派里这个总是有点让他害怕的大主编却莫名的有信心。

所以还是没事儿人一样跟路易斯打招呼说：嘿，南极怎么样？  
路易斯楞了一下，回答说：不，我刚下火车……  
没等说完，派里不知道是长了透视眼还是怎么着，居然隔着办公间的玻璃们就喊道：  
路易斯 你给我进来 ！！  
珍妮再一次举起手机，可她的屏幕突然像黑白电视一样，范起了雪花。  
编辑部里有人喊了一声：你们看电视怎么回事儿！

 

哥谭的韦恩庄园，阿福的无线耳机，突然跳了一声爆音。  
他手里刚煮开的茶水都颤巍巍的溢出来少许。  
刚以为是静电或线路故障，布鲁斯的声音就在耳边响了起来，他呼吸有点急促，背景音是汽笛声还有轮胎极速转向摩擦出来的刺耳声。  
布鲁斯用他一般只有身为蝙蝠侠时才有的语气，在耳机里喊道：

阿福！现在开电视！看任何一个新闻台！我马上回去！调咱们所有的卫星录像！让卢修斯给咱们跟NASA和军方的联络人打电话！  
到家之前给我确实的消息！

听筒里接着传来另外一声转向的轮胎响和布鲁斯小声骂出的脏话。

几秒种的静默之后，布鲁斯说：

阿福……如果这是真的……我想你懂这意味着什么。

\------------------------------------------

 

蝙蝠洞里，巨大的电脑屏幕上，正在播放韦恩集团的商业卫星十分钟前拍到的，一艘庞大的宇宙飞船正在做环绕月球轨道飞行的的视频。  
旁边另一块屏幕里定格的，则是刚刚黑掉了全世界所有通讯线路，并直接威胁了地球的外星生命，自称为佐德将军的残缺不清的截图。  
最小的那块屏幕上则是全世界网络的更新消息，  
全世界的人数百种不同语言都在讨论同一个话题和同一个名字——凯尔

 

布鲁斯结束了从进门之后就保持的沉默，他不知道是自言自语，还是问谁。喃喃道： 一个人类中的外星人？ 哈！

 

（待续）

 

关于珍妮看得八卦内容，其实除了罗宾的那段，是电影又给出来的信息。星球日报在同样的头版，一个夸奖和正面报道了韦恩塔的设计等，却在某一期社论直接吐槽了莱克斯大楼囧  
付个设定集拍摄图：

 

关于本章中……对，这个凡·韦恩就是最近DC那个超英喜剧powerless的人物。布鲁斯韦恩堂兄弟，韦恩安保的老板——  
一个时刻想调去韦恩集团不怎么靠谱的……低配韦恩。  
稳重出现的HBO梗是来自于本剧第一集，和布鲁斯发短信梗也是囧

加这个人物我原本只是要埋一根线索，虽说这个剧第三集感觉有点质量下降  
但这集有段讲Van的daddy issue还是很有趣

Van父亲把他养成了众多的信托基金草包之一（额，也许未必是草包，我感觉女主在调教他，而且这人也不是一无是处。）可凡的父亲一点自己的责任都没有感觉到，只会骂孩子不行。而布鲁斯父母，在去世前对他的启蒙教育只停留在8岁而已，再加上阿福带大，却能养出老爷那样肩抗世界的超级英雄。


	3. 第三章

“他已向美国军方自首。”阿福突然走进来说。“就在三分钟前。”  
“谁？！ 什么？” 布鲁斯也直接挂掉了他讲的那通。  
“还有谁 ？ 那个地球上的外星人啊。”  
“为什么？”布鲁斯追问到。  
”因为他………不忍心看到地球人因此被拖累？!”从布鲁斯的角度看，阿福甚至在说这句话的时候，搞不好翻了个白眼。  
“所以你也觉得这就完事儿了？” 布鲁斯对阿福苦笑了一下。“你告诉我，阿福。这些外星的……恶棍流氓，他们想要的东西到了手，就会乖乖走人？ 而绝不会像哥谭那些罪犯一样，可能赶尽杀绝吗？”  
“布鲁斯少爷，不幸的是，我也不这么认为。”阿福叹了口气说到。

 

“你以前的人有消息吗？ 关于地下掩洞什么的？那种战前修 ……如果真的要撤离，哥谭没有几个人能走太远。你知道哥谭的市长还在坚定，只要我们安安静静的等，他们就会飞走呢 ！”布鲁斯扯了扯领带，他这十几个小时，连衣服都没来得及换，一套蓝色的西装三件套皱的不成样子。  
“即使有，也不在短时间能到的范围之内。而且，布鲁斯……这两个城市就有上千万人口，地下建筑根本连个零头儿都装不下。 另外，市长如果现在就让市民乱起来，但如果最后并没有对地球的进攻行动……”阿福一字一句的说着。“如果这就是人类的末日，无论往哪儿逃，都是早一瞬，晚一瞬罢了。”  
阿福看着布鲁斯的袖子，忍不住伸手给他挽了一下说： “还有，你就是讨厌他而已，你支持的市长候选人是另外一个。”  
布鲁斯哈的笑了出来，“对，非常讨厌。”

 

布鲁斯的某一支电话，在他上直升机前已经快被打爆了。  
能打进这支号码的不是大国的高官，小国的总统，就是上亿身家的富豪……甚至还有宗教教宗。这些拥有特权的人，其中甚至有小部分已经在传递消息，想要寻找最快能够起飞离开这个星球的飞船，效仿挪亚，就此放弃这世界上百亿的其他人，去别的行星继续传播人类的伟大文明……  
布鲁斯在直升机快飞到大都会的港口时，把它丢进了海里。  
再说，如果真有那么先进的飞船，卢修斯怎么会不知道呢？

 

…………………………………………

韦恩塔被从中间劈成两截的瞬间，布鲁斯正迎着往外跑出的人群往里进……马上，马上再拐一个街口就能看到韦恩集团的铜注标致了。本来那个大都会天空中巨大的，一直在发出让布鲁斯每个细胞都叫嚣着危险的巨型机器忽然停了。可为什么？……管它呢！  
但所有人……包括那些向外跑逃命的…，还有本就已然失魂落魄的，都在那一瞬间，停下了脚步。……他们无望的看着这股超越人类想象的力量，正如践踏蝼蚁一般的把人类的家园，文明和生命，放在脚下碾压。  
布鲁斯无望的，几乎什么也顾不上的冲进了那片瓦砾和浓烟……  
肯定还有什么人活着吧……? 那些拼上他的性命，拼上了罗宾的性命想保护的人……还有活着的吧？！ 

“韦恩先生！”一个声音从一整条钢筋的下方传出。  
布鲁斯飞奔了过去。

\--------------------------

破空之音从布鲁斯和女孩的头顶响起时……他正在观察是否还有另外一波袭击将至。  
那艘应该是从南极起飞的外星古飞船，仿佛一把不太锋利的巨大匕首，由东向西在大都会的胸口生生破开一条血路。它一路斩断推倒无数建筑，压碎一切无论水泥还是血肉的阻碍……最后扎入了大都会中心广场。

就像那些关于末日和天启的古老预言书里描述的一样。  
布鲁斯在不断从天上坠落下来的火球中间，看到了那个身影。  
就在布鲁斯离开哥谭前，南方小镇外星人和军队交火的监控录像刚刚发到他的电脑上，他匆匆浏览了一下，隐约认得那个红蓝相间紧身衣的男人。  
替肩头的女孩小心掩上口鼻，布鲁斯吧牙关咬的死紧。 

……原来是你，这都是你们做的好事。

 


	4. 第四章

从那之后布鲁斯的梦境又变了。

虽然主题依然逃不开悲惨的死亡、痛苦的失去和绵绵无期的悼念这些让他的起床气更加严重的内容。

但，他的蝙蝠装再也没有出现过，这很让布鲁斯松了一口气。

他更说不上为什么要松这一口气。

 

哥谭也在黑零事件之后混乱了好一阵子。

虽然并不像隔壁的大都会那样是重点灾区，可灾后趁火打劫，甚至还有大都会的罪犯也临时搬迁，把业务般到了哥谭来。

布鲁斯已经不用等戈登的蝙蝠灯亮起再行动了。

他整整一周都没有好好睡过一晚，多亏了之前从凡的供货商那儿拿到的私货。在几乎单枪匹马一辆蝙蝠车整治几条混乱街路的情况下，果然不能不使用点不怎么得体的街头科技。

幸亏阿福看到他在蝙蝠车上的改装，并没有多说什么。即使有，他俩这不到十天就肃清了几条向来不安分，晚上几乎没有好人敢出门的鬼街。

呵，哥谭可不是大都会，只要看到红披风在就一个个心无杂念。

 

 

说到红披风，他坐在屏幕前点开了一份“先知”早上传来的超人今晨在非洲的目击简报。大致浏览一遍，再提取数据分类归挡。最后在首次目击地点的经纬度上做了标记。

布鲁斯皱着眉，再一次把地图放置全屏。蝙蝠洞主室的最大显示屏上，是一张由点和线铺成的红色巨网，布鲁斯顶着点缺乏睡眠的黑眼圈，有一口没一口的变喝咖啡边看。

这5个月来。超人这张天南海北毫无顺序可循，还不断增加的活动图，布鲁斯已经不知研究了多少次，甚至有的还去了现场。但唯一相同的，就是不同地区说不一样语言的人们，已经开始各自从艺术到文学形式等花样翻新的方式，添油加醋的来演绎他们自以为看到的“神迹”了。

 

哈，人是不是比神还需要神的存在啊。

半年不到就已然不记得让那场让人类惊心动魄，多少人痛亲朋的浩劫。那罪魁祸首不就是这位“神明”的同类吗？

布鲁斯觉得，对他而言，让他相信三十年的地球生涯就足以让超人认同人类实在太过乐天。

如果有一天他不只是想模仿和遵循后天的教养，而终于决定遵从本性呢？

人类也许暂时脱了虎口，但谁知会不会又滚倒在狮子的巢穴里还以为幼狮是良伴？

 

一下子瘫坐在电脑椅上，布鲁斯挥手把屏幕切到了他的超人视频资料库，随便打开了一个.

 

画面中，超人正用自身之力，将一艘触到暗礁差点沉没的邮轮微微提起到了脱离水面的高度。拍摄这段视频的人站在船头仰头拍摄。强烈的背光看不清超人脸上的表情。可那完美的，如同古典雕像一般强健的腿部肌肉，在海风中飞扬的红色披风却反射出流金一样的边缘。粗大的锚链就像鞋带一样被他拽在手里，仿佛在花园中遛猫逗犬一般轻巧托着上千吨的重量在海面滑行。视频背景音里满是赞叹、祈祷和相机快门声……

 

布鲁斯气馁的按下了暂停。

他得承认，超人自黑零事件后，几十小时不眠不休的协助政府和各种组织抢救大都会的幸存者。别说人类，连大都会困在废墟里的猫犬也一个不落的因他捡回小命

而最近四个月，全世界都不断有他救助人类之所需的报道……而恐怕就现在来讲，布鲁斯手里的反而是最全的。他几乎是最清楚不过超人都做了什么的人了。超人这份救世主的答卷，交的不错。怪不得大都会已经决定让他成为容易市民，黑零事件的纪念广场也讲竖起超人的巨像。

 

但这些人，却多数没有见过黑零事件之前，小镇的监控视频里，那个面目狰狞，红色热视线像岩浆一样融化钢板，切断油罐车，把佐德飞拖出去几百米重拳击打的……凶狠的超人。

作为实战和体术的行家，超人幼稚的打架风格跟随便一个小酒馆里的醉汉拎出来没什么区别。显然他没有受过任何这方面的训练……佐德那几个就完全不同了，连走在一起都是职业军人的站位和做派。飞船和装备都远比超人的完备。

布鲁斯突然想起阿曼达·沃勒曾经就在军方合作的委员会工作过，她最近拜托韦恩制药的那个项目正好拿来互通有无。毕竟通过韦恩集团的军方联络人，这件事儿会搞的天下皆知。

 

布鲁斯一口喝干被里的咖啡，向屏幕中的超人举了一举，自语道：“真的是外星就狼犬？… 还是……？ ” 

呵，那就继续走着瞧。

 

……………………………………

 

莱克斯……

布鲁斯下午接到玛莎基金会的一个负责人电话时，着实感叹了一下最近听到这个名字的几率。

他在老莱克斯还活着的时候，算是有过几面之缘，而对他的儿辈几乎毫无印象。况且作为相对较晚积累到财富的莱克斯家族，在顶级的商业社交圈里还是新人，说白了就是有爆发之嫌。但老莱克斯是个毫不介怀自己白手起家的爽快人，并且生意场上极会变通。莱克斯集团和韦恩集团，老卢瑟在位的时候，即使暗中较劲，面子上还都过得去。谁知道卢瑟死后，一个二十几岁的小卢瑟掌权，却一副要跟韦恩集团全面开商战的意思。

 

刚刚玛莎基金会的人电话来意，就是拍卖的画作被莱克斯集团高价抢拍了，怎么办？

 

布鲁斯在基金会的慈善业务上，向来不太过问。但玛莎基金会最重要的作用，是给他的“夜生活”签支票簿，基金会挂的是他的名字，财务上也是由他做主。所以慈善拍卖这种面子之争，对方还是处处跟他们争锋的莱克斯集团……电话那边忐忑不安的女声，估计以为丢了面子，自家老板的雷霆之怒马上就要劈下了。

 

布鲁斯安慰了两句，却觉得也不得不开始把亚历克斯卢瑟这个人的虚实探上一下。

 

结果阿福却说，小莱克斯在接任的前半年，几乎月月都寄邀请函到韦恩庄园，请布鲁斯参加他主办的酒会或是冷餐会。但布鲁斯那时候正在跟阿曼达·沃勒合作追捕一个叫死射的职业杀手，一忙起来，全都看也没看就扔一边了。

 

阿福还说，后来就没寄过什么邀请函了。而莱克斯集团和韦恩集团的全面角力，也差不多就是那时候打响的。

 

布鲁斯揉了揉脖子，心里觉得十分无奈。

他们一代还是老板个人私交好坏，不要扯上生意，毕竟股东又不是他一个人。

只能说，既然可能伤了小卢瑟的面子，虽然不能主动接洽，但如果莱克斯集团再次邀请布鲁斯的话，就必定要出席了。

 

他坐在电脑之前，一边沉思，一边敲出了亚历克斯卢瑟的名字。


	5. 第五章

前一段阿福和老爷文风成迷，还好拐回来了。一点点管家侠和老爷的父子糖。  
————正文————

这天早上阿福过来布鲁斯的湖上玻璃屋，虽然住同一个庄园，但阿福的那间更靠近蝙蝠洞。

最近布鲁斯的两件蝙蝠装都战损不轻，需要阿福赶工修补。最后一套前天穿回来的时候，居然连头罩的耳朵都少了一只。

阿福接过来一看挑了挑眉毛。

布鲁斯坦诚以待：“丧钟新刀太快。”

后面那句放心里没说：我觉得那小子是故意的。

 

他俩一起吃完早午饭，继续你的咖啡我的茶。

布鲁斯对之前拿走私武器改装蝙蝠车的事儿还心着虚，总觉得阿福怎么看都像在等他自己交代。从小到大干了坏事儿都感觉跟阿福瞒也不是，不瞒也不是。……当然主要原因还是瞒不住。还有一点不愿深想——因为阿福不赞成的事儿，往往都是错的。

 

就布鲁斯想七想八的当口，那支最近只有凡会联络他的手机提示音就响了。

只犹豫了一秒，布鲁斯决定最明智的选择就是打开看。

布鲁斯对凡一页发一个巨大的表情包和除了要HBO账号之外特别说不到重点的网聊方式，都快没脾气了的时候。阿福突然说：我觉得你应该让他来韦恩集团上班。

 

布鲁斯按下心里的震惊，尽量毫无表情的从手机上抬起头来。阿福站起身拍了拍他的肩膀一脸的了然。

“虽然不是什么天才，也不是个坏人。”

 

他只留下报纸里的体育版给布鲁斯，其它跟着信件和他的茶杯一起夹着就往门外走。

快要出门口的时候，布鲁斯突然说：阿福，其实……

他一边忍笑一边跟阿福承认道：其实，昨晚威尔森还想砍另外一只，但我把上次毒藤的速效融解喷雾给了他一下子……所以，我猜丧钟昨晚回家没穿裤子！哈！

阿福回过头愣了一下，然后就像听到布鲁斯10岁那年暑假回家，给他讲自己怎样在学校智斗恶霸的趣事一样，忍不住也噗嗤的笑出来，一边摇头一边笑，说：“ 真有你的！ ”

笑了半天，阿福平了一会儿气，布鲁斯觉得他们俩都很久没有这么开心的笑一场了，没想好说什么的时候，阿福挥了挥手手里的报纸说：差点忘了，今天球评写的有趣，不知道的还以为昨晚是哥谭赢了呢。如果里面不是你搞了什么手脚，那《星球日报》也许买对了。

 

布鲁斯等阿福出了门，拿起那张体育版找评论，先看到的是评论作者的署名——星球日报见习记者：克拉克·肯特

 

…………………………………………

 

韦恩安保这个企业，其实是布鲁斯很早就在魅力城布下一颗机动棋。这栋建筑是个破产的纸制品公司，他买下后空了好几年。曾经有一段时间被阿曼达·沃勒拿去做鬼知道什么用处。在哥谭，空下这么大一撞楼实在过于显眼。魅力城相较而言才是真正的民风淳朴之地。最关键的是这里的一个小港口和哥谭水源相连，虽然走不了大船，但他一直怀疑，部分走私到哥谭的货物已经改从这里转了陆路。走私不了大件大批的汽车、电器，但药品和毒品甚至一两个活人，一架快艇就能从几十海里外的远洋船上带进来。

 

去年开始韦恩安保公司正式进驻，四层楼的办公室却有两层根本没人知道是做什么用的。也没人有胆子和权利去过问——除了一直空缺的公司老总。

布鲁斯虽然暂时不知道阿曼达·沃勒到底在哪儿还在做些什，但清楚她不至于真的在那里闹出什么事儿来。只要有韦恩安保这个公司的招牌在，韦恩集团的物流和其他部门都可以名正言顺的摸清这里的真实情况。所以凡韦恩是目前最适合那个位置又能在他掌握的。布鲁斯怀疑，他这个韦恩安保马上就要上任的CEO就算几年后卸任，都未必清楚自己的公司到底有多少个房间……这绝非布鲁斯看他不起，而是妙人自有妙用。

 

——

 

阿曼达·沃勒算是布鲁斯认识的人里比较摸不透的。她级别并不高，到现在为止也不是任何机构的直接负责人。但你想要的资源和情报，她都多少有点办法。就一条，不结算现金。只换等价的方便跟合作。但只要跟她有过一次交易后，就几乎甩她不掉。峰回路转，总会有你需要她，她也需要你的地方。连布鲁斯有时候都会觉得不知道她是胆子太大，还是真的像她自己说的那样，人人都有她能拿捏的弱点，她什么事都能安排周全，预判无误。

 

黑零事件以前，阿曼达·沃勒能接触的层级和染指的领域还没有布鲁斯感兴趣的地方。但黑零事件之后，政府对于外星生命和超自然生命的恐惧在全世界悄悄蔓延，只要找准机会稍加拨弄，政府的资源就雪片一样洒下来。黑零成了阿曼达·沃勒人生最大的一次机遇。

 

通过了停驻在门前政府车队和特勤警卫，哥谭一家昂贵但僻静的牛排店只有当中一桌客人。

被侍者领进餐厅的布鲁斯抬眼就看到了阿曼达·沃勒正在享用一块顶多3分熟的牛排。她整个人容光焕发，吃的汁水飞溅，相当尽兴。

 

混乱、战争、灾难……原来这些都是她的养料。

 

布鲁斯最近不夜巡晚饭根本没有胃口，跟使者摆摆手就坐在沃勒的侧首。

沃勒也不跟他客套，直入主题。

“氪星飞船现在是最抢手的资源，莱克斯已经捷足先登了”

“我对飞船的科技没什么兴趣。”

“你感兴趣的是……？”

“生物环境。”

沃勒没说话。布鲁斯不确定她能否猜到自己的意图，但他确定的是无论布鲁斯是想用拿到的信息来遏制超人，还是颠覆政权，她个人都完全不关心。沉默多半是在估价用什么来进行交换罢了。

过了一会儿，沃勒说。“我需要熟悉生物隐形，生物脑电波技术的人员和顶级设备。全权交给我使用，不能询问原因，暂时没有期限。”

布鲁斯合了下眼皮，算是成交。

“安排你的人混进大都会市政府的修复重建小组，普通等级即可，有任何氪星生物方面的资料都有你一份。”沃勒讲完也不客气，继续切食牛扒去了。

布鲁斯也起身离坐，三步两步出了餐厅，直到走到街上擦深深的换了一口气。

 

刚才，他从进门之后就开始浑身的不对劲，既不是痛也不是呕。在万分难熬的的一瞬间，他竟然只是想，和沃勒呆在那里，都远不如在蝙蝠洞看看“氪星救难犬特辑”来的舒服。


End file.
